


Thy Voice Lost

by DocterCaboom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: The day of Shou Tucker's state alchemist evaluation is coming closer and closer, and he has yet to make any progress on succeeding. If there has been one thing that has made these days even remotely bearable has been the idea that he might succeed one day... and a new partner.





	Thy Voice Lost

"Are you ready, Mr. Tucker?" Zhao asked.

"..." No response.

"Mr. Tucker, we don't have to do this if—" Shou interrupted, "No, we do... I have to. I can't be destitute again, not like I was... This isn't just for me Zhao, but for Nina too. She's my little girl, and I don't want her to suffer once more, not when I have another option right in front of me."

Zhao couldn't help but let a look come onto his face. "Mr. Tucker, with all due respect, we won't know if this will work, and even if it does, you'll never be able to speak again."

Another pause.

"Zhao, if I don't make it out of this alive, please tell Nina... Oh forget it, Nina already misses her mother so much some times. What am I doing, risking my life for something I'm not sure will even work out."

"Mr. Tucker, I hate to repeat what you said, but you really don't have any other options."

_Oh, but I do Zhao. I do... But... I want to try._

"You're right Zhao, let's begin."

* * *

"Mr. Zhao, why doesn't Daddy talk anymore?" Nina asked as she pet Alexander.

Zhao simply smiled at her and said, "Well Nina, it was because of an accident."

"What kind of accident makes you not talk anymore?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, humans can speak due to something called vocal cords which are found in the throat. Mr. Tucker, must have suffered an injury to his vocal cords."

"Do you think he'll ever talk again?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

After Shou's State Alchemist evaluation, Zhao said his goodbyes and left for another teacher of alchemy. However, while on the train, Zhao noticed a letter stuck in his coat pocket. The letter stated that Shou was thankful that he had met him and that he would have never had made a speaking chimera without his help. Just as he read the letter, he looked outside the train window onto the station, where Nina and Shou had appeared, smiles on both their faces. As the train began to move, the two began to wave at their leaving friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if I'll continue this or not—anyway, if you have questions of what happened, Zhao surgically removes Shou's vocal cords into some animal or whatever, and then mess with the brain I guess making it compatible with the vocal cords, and then while the evaluation is still not for some time, Zhao manages to teach the chimera into speaking. Something like that happens anyway.


End file.
